


Hyacinths

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bruises, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Genital Piercing, Love/Hate, Nipple Piercings, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Pet Names, Piercings, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Generally speaking, you weren't a sore loser. When it came to him, on the other hand, all your usual rules were suddenly tossed out the window.





	Hyacinths

_The counter ticked down to zero, and you stared at it in disbelief. This wasn't....this hadn't...._

_You let out a shaky exhale, trying to contain the feeling of frustration that had violently welled up in your chest. To lose was bad enough. To lose....to him? That was something else._

_He slid off his sunglasses, revealing startlingly blue eyes._

_God, you wanted to smack that smug grin off his face._

_"Time to pay up."_

* * *

 

You were pushed against a wall, the kiss broken when he slid his hands down to the back of your thighs, lifting you easily. Startled by the action, you clung at his shoulders, your legs wrapping about his waist. Then his mouth was on yours again, effortlessly holding you up and pinning you to the wall. When he bit gently at your lower lip, a small whimper unwittingly slipped from you.

It led him to pull away, grinning down at you.

"What?" You snapped after a brief moment when he didn't say anything.

"Just enjoying how you look right now, babe."

Scowling, you smacked at his shoulder. "Shut up. And don't call me ba -"

The rest of the word cut off into a strangled little gasp, as he ducked his head to press his mouth against the column of your neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses until he reached the juncture of neck and shoulder, where he bit. The sharp, shallow pain made you squirm slightly, your breath hitching before smoothing into a low moan as he sucked hard at the same spot, leaving a bruise to bloom.

As he began to make his way back up your neck to your mouth, you stopped him, quickly undoing his bandana and tossing it aside.

"I fucking hate that thing."

Keith's only response was to give a low laugh, before kissing you roughly once more.

* * *

 

_"You fucking ass! Did you cheat? Is that how you won?"_

_After you hastily put your cards away, you stalked towards him, shoving a finger into his chest. "That's how you win, isn't it? Everyone fucking remembers the Pegasus thing. It doesn't - " You made a frustrated noise, mostly in disgust of yourself at losing to a known cheat. Even if he had resurfaced in the tournament world having, more or less, straightened himself out._

_Keith caught hold of your wrist, pulling your hand away. You swear you saw his left eye twitch slightly at the mention of Pegasus. "No cheating. Just good, ol' honest dueling." But you could hear the thread of restrained anger in his voice. "We made a bet. Pay up."_

_You tore your hand out of his grasp, and practically threw your deck box at him. "Fine!''_

* * *

 

You tumbled backwards onto the bed, bouncing slightly on the hotel mattress, before sitting up to rid yourself of your bra, tossing it in the direction of your earlier shed blouse.

"Skirt's cute, but c'mon now, off with those. Panties, too."

Not bothering to hide the scowl on your face - which made his cocky smirk even wider - you wriggled out of your skirt, and then your thong, again throwing it to the side.

"Damn." Keith let out a low whistle.

Heat flooded your face, and you looked away, embarrassed.

The leather jacket he had been wearing had long been removed, leaving him in a plain white shirt and jeans. It was really very James Dean of him, which you supposed you could appreciate. God, it wasn't fair that he had such nice arms, and you watched in what you hoped was a nonchalant manner as he rid himself of his shirt.

"Oh." Your eyes widened slightly. And it definitely wasn't fair that he had such a nice body, a v stark at his hips. "Here I was expecting you to be a bit of a schlub." Honestly if he wasn't such an asshole and had such a shit reputation, you probably would've jumped at this chance far earlier. Your eyes trailed up further and...

Well, that was certainly a surprise.

"Never took you as the type for piercings," you added dryly. In the dim light, you had caught the glint of barbells in his nipples. You had to admit: it suited him.

"I'm full of surprises and secrets. Get to know me better, and I'll let you in on a few of them."

You noted he ignored your comment about his appearance.

"No thanks. This is a one time thing, since I lost."

"Yeah? Might change your mind after we're done. I'll leave the offer open." Fingers made deft work of his belt, and then he stepped out of his jeans, stumbling slightly in the process. Keith swore under his breath, and it made you grin.

* * *

 

_He ran through your deck quickly, finding the card he was looking for, and pulled it out. "Think I'll keep this one. Nice little keepsake of our duel."_

_You stared at him. Athena was your favorite card. Of fucking course he would take it. You ground your teeth, shooting him a dark look._

_"Glare at me all you want, babe. Now, as for that other part of our little bet..."_

_"Oh, you're joking. I didn't think -"_

_"Nope, not joking. Should've thought about that, huh?" Looking thoroughly pleased with himself, he tucked your card away safely, and handed you back your deck. "Later, though. I don't want to rush it. Gimme your number, and I'll let you know time and place."_

_You spat out the digits at him, your pride still wounded._

* * *

 

His body was heavy and warm, and your hands slid into his hair as his mouth took it's sweet time working its way down your neck to your chest, stubble on his chin scraping gently every now and then.

You hadn't expected any foreplay, assuming he was one for rough and tumble quickies, lasting ten minutes tops. Play with your clit a little bit, roll on a condom, fuck and cum, done - leaving you high and dry.

Instead, his tongue was tracing slow circles around a nipple, while a hand was gently massaging your other breast. Warm breath ghosted across your skin, making you shiver and goosebumps appear. Just when you were about to tell him to hurry up and get on with it, lips enclosed the stiffened peak, and his other hand pinched harshly at your other nipple. You gasped, fingers tugging at his hair. His fingertips were slightly calloused, but that only added to the sensations. And his tongue was still running over the tip of your nipple while he sucked, just rough enough to have you moaning beneath him, but not for it to be painful.

"Fuck..." You closed your eyes, enjoying the little sparks of pleasure that shot up your spine, and you clenched your thighs together.

Keith didn't let up, his free hand trailing down your sides, the roughness of his hands strangely pleasant against your skin, down to your hip before skittering across to nudge its way between your legs.

"Don't be shy now..." He said, and you parted your legs slightly for his hand to slide between them, then turned his attention to your other nipple. You rewarded him with another moan. Between his mouth and tongue and the finger sliding between the lips of your pussy, quickly finding your clit, you could feel the familiar sensation of the pull in your lower belly, the slow tightening of a knot.

He must've had a fair amount of practice with other people, knowing him.

At that thought, you pulled at his hair even harder.

* * *

 

_''Stupid asshole....stupid, cheating asshole...God."_

_Admittedly, one of your downfalls was your extensive pride. You had made a name for yourself, competing in various tournaments and leagues, wiping out your opponents with your fairy-based deck. Sure, you lost - that was to be expected. But it was far and few between, and at least when you did lose, it was to opponents you actually respected. And who didn't have a history of cheating._

_You pulled up to the entrance of the hotel, idling near the curb by valet behind a motorcycle, rider still perched on the seat. The leather jacket looked quite beat up and old, as if it had been run over a few times, and looked quite out of place compared to the elegance of the hotel._

_'Welcome to Pleasant Peak Hotel and Spa." The valet beamed at you, holding the door open for you to get out._

_You were startled out of your thoughts, which were repetitive, as you chased yourself in a circle, wondering where you had gone wrong during the duel._

_"Thanks."_

_The attendant handed you your ticket before you walked to the large revolving doorway, took your place behind the wheel. The door slammed shut, and you watched as he pulled away. As that happened, the rider of the motorcycle finally slid out of the seat, turning towards the front of the hotel._

_Even with the sunglasses on, you could tell who it was._

_"Good timing. Punctual. I like that."_

_"I didn't know valet parked motorcycles too. Didn't know you rode one."_

_Keith had his usual arrogant smirk on his face. "Hotel management made an exception."_

_"Yeah? How'd that happen - bang a manager or something?"_

_He didn't reply immediately, as you had cut in front of him to go through the revolving door first._

_"Convinced them with my charm." He didn't seem fazed at all, grin still plastered on his face. It seemed as if it was a near-permanent fixture on him._

_"Sounds fake."_

_"Believe what you want, babe." Keith slid an arm around your shoulders, and you stiffened, but nonetheless allowed him to steer you towards the elevator bank._

_He smelled like leather, tobacco and vanilla._

* * *

 

The heel of his hand pressed against your clit as he slid a finger inside of you, all the way to the knuckle, thrusting slowly.You moaned; it was good, but it wasn't enough.

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

"More, faster, just..." You bit your lip; pleasure was building, but far too slowly.

Thankfully, he obliged, two fingers now curving slightly inside of you and quickly, he found the spot that had you clapping a hand over your mouth to muffle your loud moan. Now, he was relentless, fingers thrusting inside of you. He gazed down at you, licking his lips - and when he saw that you had noticed how intently he was looking at you, taking you in, his self-assured smile appeared.

Reaching up, you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him back down. That briefly interrupted the movement of his hand, but as he found his balance once more, it resumed, palm grinding gently against your clit.

You kissed him fervently, roughly - not bothering with the careful finesse from earlier. It seemed to catch him by surprise, as it took him a moment to respond. To repay him from earlier, you bit at his lower lip, and he moaned quietly. Hands still in his hair, you pulled his head away and to one side. You caught a glimpse of how dark his eyes were. You liked that.

Any wounded pride temporarily thrown to the wind, restraint gone, you pressed your lips just below the line of his jaw, kissing partway down before you switched to biting and sucking. Keith's breathing quickened, and you drew forth a moan with a particularly hard bite. His pulse pounded beneath the skin, you bit down even harder and when you were done, the side of his neck was covered in red and violet, just like he had done to you. Good luck covering that up.

His fingers curved once more in response, and you could feel your inner thighs become damp - oh fuck, you were close, the pleasure rising in sharp spikes.

"Fuck, dammit, Keith!" You let your head fall back against the pillows, arching your back, feeling your toes curl, digging your nails into his skin. "Don't, don't stop, god...."

"Shit, that's nice, say my name again," he all but purred.

You opened your eyes to glare at him, but it was half-hearted. You were panting, and you were - fuck, you were so, so, so -

"Keith, oh god." You bit your lip, moans steadily crescendoing. His pupils were blown, his breathing had become slightly shallow, and he didn't stop.A choked cry was ripped from you, a poor attempt at his name once more, and your nails scored red lines down his back, your legs stiffening slightly as the knot of pleasure finally broke, cascading through your body. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." You couldn't help but curse loudly, which devolved to quiet whimpers as the pleasure ran it's course through you.

His fingers slipped out of your wet cunt, running upwards to tease your clit gently.

You lay there, limp, feeling your legs shake slightly.

* * *

 

_"So, did you cheat?" You asked rather mulishly._

_"No." Keith cast a sideways glance at you as the elevator whisked the two of you swiftly to the top floor. Suites - of course. But he had clenched his jaw somewhat at the question; the whole world knew his reputation, knew the mess of his cheating being revealed and how he had abruptly disappeared from the scene._

_It was quite a few years before he resurfaced, causing shocked rumors to spread._

_Whispers of him still cheating followed him, but as far as regulators could tell during his duels in tournaments, he was clean. As he started to climb the ranks once more, a fair amount of his mystique returned - along with the money, the alcohol, women, and a touch of his old recklessness._

_His arm slid down to your waist, but you didn't even bother to protest, lost in your thoughts. It hurt, it sucked, you didn't like losing - but it was somewhat better, knowing he hadn't cheated._

_At least, you hoped he was being honest about not duping you._

* * *

 

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me. Those aren't real." You glanced up at him. You didn't think it was possible to actually be surprised, but, well, considering he had his nipples pierced...

"Pretty damn real."

Hesitantly, you reached out, wrapping a hand around his thick cock, pumping slowly. You could hear his breathing become rough.

Pre-cum leaked somewhat copiously, gathering until it ran. You ran your tongue along the slit, the metal of his piercing cool against your tongue, licking it up as your hand slid upwards until it reached the piercings. You knew what a Prince Albert was, but he had a second one, placed right behind the first piercing. Here a straight barbell pierced vertically through the head of his cock, top to bottom.

"I....that's not going to hurt me, is it?" You let go of his length, staring dubiously at the jewelry. The beads were round, so it shouldn't hurt....but still....

He shrugged, tearing open a condom packet. "No one's ever said anything about it hurting." He slid the condom over his cock, and then climbed back onto the bed, placing his hands under your knees, spreading your legs as he settled between them. "If anything, they've gotten people screaming and begging for more."

You looked skeptical. It couldn't feel that good. "Alright..."

Keith chuckled, letting go of one leg to take his cock in hand, teasing the head against your cunt, rubbing your clit. You shivered, and shifting slightly below him. "You're going to be screaming my name before we're done." He said it confidently, as if he knew it to be fact.

Then slowly, he pressed the tip of his cock against your entrance, slowly pushing to allow you time to adjust to the thickness and to the feel of the piercing jewelry, rubbing the walls of your cunt. He bottomed out, and you let go of the breath you realized you had been holding.

It had been awhile.

And as he slowly began to thrust, you understood why his other partners liked it - the beads rubbed against the spot his fingers had found earlier, and your moans came quickly and loudly. Letting go of the bedding, you ran your hands to your tits, quickly pinching at your nipples, adding to the pleasure.

Peering up at Keith, you saw that he had fixated on you playing with your tits. You stopped, just to tease, and his eyes snapped up to your face.

"Keep playing with your tits," he ordered, punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust.

Gasping, you obeyed, pinching and rolling your nipples between your fingers, and Keith increased his pace, no longer bothering to be gentle. It felt so damn good, and that familiar build began again, sped along by you playing with yourself.

Soon enough, the air of the hotel room was filled with moans from the two of you, mumbled curses, the occasional gasp of his name and the wet, obscene sound of him fucking your wet cunt.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good," Keith muttered, his rhythm stuttering as he stopped to place your legs atop his broad shoulders, leaning forwards so you were almost folded upon yourself. His next thrust elicited a small shriek; it was now at a much deeper angle, and suddenly every nerve was alight with pleasure.

"Harder, Keith, please," you gasped out, "fuck me harder, please, please please..." You held his gaze, saw his expression take on a predatory cast, intent and unwavering.

He growled, and any sense of rhythm was lost as he fucked you roughly, just as you pleaded for him to do.

Still sensitive from cumming earlier, you could feel yourself tipping close to the edge quickly, all perception reduced to his body atop yours, his cock pounding into you, the smell of him. You bit at his shoulder, moans muffled, heels bouncing against his back from the force of his thrusts. All your words were reduced to his name, curses; begging for him to fuck you, to not stop, you wanted more, more, more, lost in a hedonistic haze.

"That's it, babe, cum on my cock for me."

"Keith, oh, fuck!"

His words tipped you over the edge, and stars erupted in your vision, you shaking almost violently beneath him as you came. You clutched at the comforter, body arched.

And he didn't stop, didn't even pause even as his thrusts became shallow, and he was panting somewhat.

With one last thrust, Keith moaned your name, and came.

He let your legs slide off his shoulders, and they bounced onto the bed. For a minute or two, he lay on top of you while both of you fought to catch your breath.

"Shit, that was good."

That roused Keith, and he pushed himself upright, sliding out of you. "What, were you expecting it to be bad?" He sounded somewhat insulted by your surprise.

You sat up too, pushing your damp hair out of your face. "Well, yeah...." You shrugged. "Figured you'd be the selfish kind of person in bed."

He scowled at you.

"Hey, I said it was good." You shrugged, and stood up, feeling somewhat weak in the knees. 'Good' was probably an understatement; it had been pretty fucking great, actually. Making your way to the bathroom, you snagged two towels. Back in the bedroom, you tossed one to Keith, who had disposed of the condom and gathered up both of your clothing.

"I'll take it. Besides, I did say I'd have you screaming."

That he did, but you didn't bother to respond, instead focused on cleaning yourself up with the towel.

"Sure you don't want to stay for round two? Hell, how about three or four?" Keith spoke up as you rummaged through the small pile of clothes.

"No, thanks." You frowned. "Where's my underwear?"

"Oh, you mean these?" Keith was leering at you, twirling your lacy thong around a finger. "I'm keeping these. Another little souvenir."

"Give those back! Get trophies from your other conquests, not me."

"Hell no." He raised his hand out of your reach, looking amused as you jumped up to try and grab it away from him. "C'mon, stay." His eyes were stuck on your chest. "Ride me, babe, I'd love to see your tits bounce."

Giving up, you backed away from him, and glared daggers, getting dressed sans underwear. "Nope. I'm leaving. And dammit, didn't I say to stop calling me babe?"

Keith shrugged, tucking your panties into his jeans pocket. "You're missing out, but whatever. How about sweetheart, then? Or honey?" The leer was back, and while you normally didn't mind pet names, from him, they just sounded skeevy.

"Wow, I didn't think it could get worse. Both of those are terrible."

Finished getting dressed, you slipped on your shoes, and grabbed your bag. "Whatever, keep it."

Keith beat you to the door, however. He hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on.

"Move."

He didn't answer, instead bending slightly to kiss you. It surprised you - it was a gentle, almost sweet kiss - and it made your heart race. Which was stupid.

You stumbled away a few steps, feeling a little dazed and watched as he stepped aside to open the door. Quickly gathering yourself, and hiking the strap of your purse up your shoulder, you walked out, trying to keep your legs steady.

"You have my number if you ever wanna meet up again." Keith leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not happening," you said.

That was a lie.


End file.
